


Throne

by Quroypeco



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Edgar has an accurately overactive imagination, M/M, Overstimulation, blowjob, figaro castle throne room, promises of more, thrones are for more than just sitting in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quroypeco/pseuds/Quroypeco
Summary: Look I’m just here to support Edgar and Setzer touching their smiles together. Except this time it’s not a smile. It’s uhhh Edgar’s dick and Setzer’s mouth. Enjoy.





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Setzer Edgar OTP forever

Edgar threw his head back against the plush blue upholstery and his body melted into the throne. Why was Setzer so good at this? Had he had practice? Or was he running off of instinct? Maybe someone had done this for Setzer and he was trying to replicate their actions... great, now Edgar was imagining someone sucking Setzer’s dick. The king was definitely getting overstimulated at this point, a thousand scenarios running through his mind. Including one where he was instead on his knees in front of the gambler. He took a deep breath and lightly shook his head. FOCUS, EDGAR!!

The king grabbed the arm of his throne and used it to sit up slightly. He glanced down at Setzer as he shifted softly, hoping to not disturb him. The silver-haired man flicked his eyes up and caught Edgar’s gaze. Setzer needed to readjust his position in response; he placed his hand on Edgar’s upper thigh and pressed down on his leg, lifting himself up legs first. Edgar exhaled hard through his nose. Absolute fucking tease. Setzer chuckled, and Edgar could feel little vibrations around his dick. The king gasped and squirmed in his seat, and Setzer pulled his mouth off of him and broke into actual laughter.

“You’re very cute,  Your Majesty .”

He emphasized Edgar’s title because he knew it stroked his ego, and because he wanted Edgar to know that the king was still in control. If he wanted to be, anyway. Setzer turned the corners of his mouth up into a grin. Still smiling, he dipped his head back down to Edgar’s dick, and flicked his tongue across the head. Edgar whimpered and it was all over. Setzer resumed, tongue out to take the king back into his mouth, a blush flushing across his pale cheeks. Setzer licked up the shaft and closed his lips around the head, then used his tongue to cross over Edgar’s tip. Edgar breathed out a low moan, and instinctively reached his hand towards his dick. However, instead of his own flesh, he made contact with Setzer’s hair. Edgar twined his fingers into his partner’s locks, pulling the tresses back in a firm grip, lightly jerking Setzer’s head up. 

Setzer hummed softly in response, relinquishing any control. Edgar sighed; Setzer was letting him orchestrate the experience, which only turned him on more. Hand full of silver hair, he led Setzer down onto his dick, hand firmly holding his head down so that the gambler couldn’t pull back. It only spurred Setzer on more, the smaller man gliding his tongue directly under the head of Edgar’s cock and rocking it up and down; the king tightened his grip, a pleasure-fueled mewl escaping his lips despite his efforts to stay silent. Setzer grinned, continuing the course, Edgar panting every time Setzer sucked, his body quivering and his hands pressing the gambler’s head down. Edgar was trying his best to keep his cool, but Setzer’s tongue and mouth made it very hard- perhaps, Edgar thought, men suck dick better than women...? His body was acting of its own accord. Edgar didn’t intend to shudder, he had thought he was pretty good at containing his feelings of pleasure, but this was intense. Maybe it felt forbidden... any which way, the king wasn’t complaining. 

Edgar tried to lift up in his throne and moaned loudly, hands gripping deeper in Setzer’s hair. His thighs quivered, and Edgar drew in a deep breath- he let go of Setzer’s hair and tapped the pilot’s shoulders several times, gasping for air. Setzer hummed in a high pitch and gripped Edgar’s thighs, keeping his hands on Edgar’s legs and his lips gripped around the king’s cock.

Edgar winced, gripping Setzer’s shoulders as his body reached its peak. He cried out, feeling his body tense, a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach that he definitely recognized... and, as much as he tried to release Setzer from his dick, the other man wouldn’t budge. Edgar couldn’t help himself now, he couldn’t stop, and...

Edgar drew his breath in sharply, crying out his pleasure, his body spasming as he came in Setzer’s mouth. Setzer barely drew back, Edgar’s cock still in his mouth- Edgar shuddered, not expecting the man to still be on his dick as he came. The king moaned, hands once again gripping into silver locks, as he felt himself empty into the gambler’s mouth. 

Setzer swallowed, sucking against Edgar’s dick until he was finished. He drew his lips from the king shortly after, a spry grin crossing his features.

“Hmmm. Did my king enjoy?” he questioned, running a hand across his lips. 

Edgar’s head was flush against his throne, eyes closed, and hands barely out of Setzer’s hair. He was still panting.

“Set... Setzer.. I...” he choked on his words. Edgar took a moment to catch his breath. “I... that was amazing.”

Setzer pulled back, closed his eyes, and smiled.

“You haven’t seen  anything yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send any requests for this pair and I’ll very very likely make it happen ❤️


End file.
